Alexi Terrosky
Alexi Terrosky is the CEO of Ides Enterprises, inventor and pilot of the Havoc Gear, and noted philanthropist. He's located in Silver City. He's also the personal rival of Maxwell Krest. He's a symbol for good in the public eye. Those close to him know he has a near obsession with morals and ethics. Terrosky rarely leaves his penthouse in the Ides Building, and has a near Howard Hughes-ian need for control. In conjunction with using the Havoc Gear to fight the evil element of Silver City, he has donated millions into the schools, the SCPD, and multiple charities around Silver City. History The son of Russian immigrants, Alexi fought for everything he got. He was the top of his class, and was accepted into Havard on a full ride scholarship, where he graduated 4th out of a class of 600. Terrosky was scooped up by Ides out of college. He shined at his job, making many enemies and allies. It was at this time, he met Maxwell Krest. It started as a business competition, but soon became a heated personal rivalry. When the last of the Ides died, Terrosky battled tooth and nail to become the CEO of the multinational Ides Enterprises. In the end, it was his drive, his wit, and some say his "questionable methods" that got him the job. He pushed Ides into new directions, that brought it in conflict with Pantheon Technologies, but brought in record profits. On C-Day, he lost his girlfriend with whom he intended to marry when she was killed in Times Square. He was hospitilized and suffered mild Promethean Radiation poisoning. After he found out she had died he had a small, but public, mental break down. After a few weeks in isolation, he emerged more motivated then ever. He got Ides in on the deal to reverse engineer some of the Prometheus satilite, and began his extensive philanthropy work. He began pushing Ides towards civilian safety measures as well as military weaponry. He also made the controversial decision of withhold some technology from the public for fear of "...what they might do with it." He’s committed himself to his work, rarely leaving the penthouse, and monitoring most of the city. Using Promethean Technology, he constructed the Havoc Gear so he could personally fight the crime oppressing the people. For most people, he's become a champion of the masses. Personality First and foremost, Alexi is incredibly intelligent. He's driven, often compared to an unrelenting force. He is also cunning, finding a way to get what he wants no matter what. He's also obsessed with doing good. He helps other Masks like Dark Matter and Artemis regularly, but imposes his concept of morals on them as well. People who've worked with him, mostly enemies, say that he's a master manipulator. However, he's never been attacked for it by his friends. There are some small signs he might be an agoraphobe and/or suffer extreme social anxiety. It also might be possible his work in the Havoc Gear could have given him a messiah complex. Criticisms In the business world, he's criticized for manipulating others and backstabbing to get what he wants. He's also heavily criticized on all sides for keeping some technology from public hands because he believes they cannot handle it. Quantum Broadcasting and Neural-Rerouting, technologies that could help humanity, are often cited as an example. He's also criticized for the lengths he's willing to go to push his power. The Grim is a classic example. He's also said to take advantage of his position and controls the ones around him to his own ends. Rumors also have it that he is secretly working closely with Section M, the reasons for which are unknown.